


Don't look at me like that (Tumblr writing prompts)

by CrowCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Snark, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCoffee/pseuds/CrowCoffee





	Don't look at me like that (Tumblr writing prompts)

“Don't look at me like that!“ Jonthan hissed after looking up from his book for the first time in hours.  
“Like what?“ answered the smaller man sitting on the other end of his couch. Jonathan wasn't sure why he had let him in in the first place.  
He just wanted some peace and quiet.  
“You look at me like you want to say something so spit it out or find sonething to do.“  
“Well thats just awfully harsh Jonathan. Can't a man just look at someone without having to have some kind of ulterior intention?“ it was obvious he was trying not to smile which, besides the over the top question, gave away that there was, in fact, an ulterior motive.  
“Not if its you.“ Jonathan answered, closing his book and putting it on the table.  
He turned towards Edward, “So what is it? I'd advise you to tell me before I'll enjoy my evening alone with you outside.“  
Edward crossed his arms, slightly irritated.  
“Thats no way to treat a guest Jonathan!“ he said with a huff  
“I never invited you.“ the taller man replied, earning a frown fron Edward.  
“If you need to know so badly, I was really just looking at you. Nothing to say. No motive behind it. No reason. I was bored so I needed something to do and counting the wrinkles in your face was sufficient enough for the time being.“  
The fact that he looked anywhere but Jonathans face and that he tried so hard to justify his staring made it obvious that he was hiding something.  
Jonathan felt like Edward forgot that he used to be a psychologist.  
He shifted on the couch, leaning ever so slightly towards Edward, barely noticable, but enough to make one the slightest bit uneasy and lowered his voice when he asked, “Are you sure?“  
It seemed innocent enough, nothing that would seem out of the ordinary for anyone but Jonathan Crane.  
Edwards eyes were trying hard to find a point to look at in the face that was just the tiniest bit to close for it to be normal and his gaze eventually dropped to the older mans lips for just a split second before he, as if he felt like he was caught, looked back up into Jonathans eyes.  
“Absolutely positive.“ he mumbeled.  
Jonthan stayed like that for a second longer before suddenly leaning back and grabbing his book.  
“Alright then. Continue staring if you must.“ he said while opening the book again, but not quite paying attention to the words, but to how Edward did exactly that, while the slightest shade of pink coloured his cheeks.  
Jonathan just smirked, and continued reading.


End file.
